


我没偷狐狸崽子

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113





	我没偷狐狸崽子

我没偷狐狸崽子

帝君正×狐狸坤

00

近日仙界发生了一件了不得的大事，九尾狐族新出生的小皇子不见了。

01

玉帝彼时正盯着岁数大他N倍的帝君，瞅着他泪眼汪汪的大眼珠，叹口气，“帝君，把小皇子送回去吧。”

朱正廷憋下眼泪，戳戳怀里狐狸崽子的脑袋，企图将狐狸崽子露出的那截脑袋塞回去。

“帝君，您说您也老大不小了，怎么能干偷人家崽子的事情呢。”

“我没偷！！！！”

朱正廷嚎了一嗓子，委屈巴巴。

“我只是看他可爱，带回来玩几天，又不是不送回去。”

眨巴着眼睛，朱正廷更委屈了。

“您这是为老不尊，偷鸡摸狗啊！”

“老头儿，说谁老呢！！”

朱正廷不干了，抄起桌子上的花瓶就扔。

“我老我老我老……”

“可您这干的不地道啊。”

“我就是瞅着他和我有缘，带他回来，和我培养培养感情。”

“没准儿还能凑一段姻缘……”

玉帝瞪大眼睛，颤抖的指着朱正廷怀里的狐狸崽子。

“帝君，这只狐狸崽子是个公的呀……”

哎呦，这个问题没想到。

朱正廷羞赧一笑，搂紧怀里的狐崽子。

“没事，是公是母我不在乎，反正到我院里了，就是我的了。”

“老头，叫他汤圆如何，你看他白白胖胖的，像只汤圆。”

“帝君，这狐族皇子已经入了族谱的，人家叫蔡徐坤，什么汤圆。”

朱正廷不情不愿“哦”了一声，点着小狐狸的脸，又笑了。

“蔡徐坤，我叫他坤坤就行了。”

“老头，我以后就叫他坤坤了。”

02

朱正廷养狐狸崽子的事情就这样愉快的定了下来，完全忽略了玉帝那张垮掉的脸。

“帝君，咱们再商量商量……”

“有什么好商量的。”

朱正廷斜他一眼，掏出怀里的小狐狸，对准脸就是一顿乱亲。

哎呀妈呀，画面真美，不忍卒视。

玉帝用宽大的袖子遮着自己的脸，却不时的瞟着，这哪是养崽子，分明就是耍流氓耍流氓。

“帝君您这年纪都可以当人家祖宗的祖宗了，别祸害小狐狸了吧。”

“你又在说我老……”

朱正廷眉一横，搂着小狐狸，一个甩袖，带起一阵狂风。

“您这是老牛吃嫩草啊，下得去口吗。”

玉帝吓得屁滚尿流，两只爪子扒开门就跑，边跑边吼。

“帝君深思啊！！！”

“您这老铁树开不了花的！！！！”

“老铁树，不开花，哎呦……”

朱正廷哼哼两声，死老头儿，按辈分我还是你祖宗呢，敢咒你祖宗，良心不会痛吗。

抱着狐狸崽子凑到眼前，朱正廷越看越喜欢。

这小狐狸，怎么就这么漂亮呢。

朱正廷情不自禁的亲着小狐狸，亲得狐狸毛都是口水。

忽然，一个毛绒绒的爪子糊住了眼，朱正廷扯下那只爪子，一看。

原来小狐狸已经醒了，睁着一双溜圆的大眼珠，煞是好看。

“小狐狸，你真是漂亮……”

“咱俩的姻缘就这么定了，改天去你家提亲。”

“你叫蔡徐坤是吧，我叫你坤坤。”

“坤坤，亲一个……”

朱正廷噘着嘴，正想亲小狐狸，却被两只小爪子堵住了嘴。

小狐狸眯着眼睛，爪子捂着朱正廷的唇，几根胡须因鼻间的热气抖啊抖。

“小狐狸你还害羞啊，害羞什么……”

扒下那两只肉乎乎的爪子，朱正廷又开始亲。

“我的小狐狸真漂亮……”

“漂亮的小狐狸……”

03

狐王狐后知晓儿子没丢，反而在天庭吃好喝好，还有朱正廷宠着，笑得嘴都歪了。

朱正廷是谁，玉帝的祖宗啊，老祖宗啊，儿子给他，没坏处。

“哎呀，徐坤就托帝君照顾了……”

“是啊，虽然刚出生，但听话的很啊。”

“有帝君的照拂，我们夫妻俩也就放心啦。”

“帝君喜欢的话，把徐坤送给帝君也是好的。”

……

朱正廷一脸正气的摸着小狐狸的毛，嘴角却一直在颤抖。

很明显，高兴坏了。

朱正廷瞪了一眼玉帝，那意思，你看，小狐狸不还是归我。

归你归你归你，谁和你争一只狐狸，玉帝不屑的想着。

老铁树，想开花，等等……

花开了，那岂不是得叫这崽子祖宗，这踏马什么辈分。

04

养着养着，小狐狸就被朱正廷养了一百年。

灵果当零食，有人喂，还有人呼噜毛，这小日子舒服的不要不要的。

朱正廷近来有些郁闷，这两天他总做梦，梦里还总出现一个男人。

皮肤白皙，头发乌黑，琥珀色的瞳孔，媚眼如丝，红唇妖冶，左侧脸颊上还点着一颗痣。

摸着小狐狸那滑溜溜的毛，朱正廷扁着嘴，说，“坤坤，我近两天总梦见一个男人，这都是什么事儿啊……”

“要梦也得梦见你啊……”

“虽然长得贼漂亮，可我想梦见你，坤坤……”

某狐狸在暗处邪恶一笑，凑到朱正廷身边，用脸拱着朱正廷的脸颊，还伸出粉嫩的小舌头舔了几口。

正想来个深吻，却被一个不速之客打扰了。

“正廷，我来看看你，听说你被春梦扰得睡不着觉啊。”

“又是这只死凤凰，傻野鸡。”

朱正廷愤愤说着，抱起狐狸就走。

“死凤凰，闭上你的嘴。”

“龟儿子，不闭……”

“听说玄武那家生了个儿子，你不是喜欢的要命，找我来干什么。”

“这不是担心你，一会儿我就去看justin。”

范丞丞大摇大摆进了屋，给自己倒了杯茶。

“你说你，老铁树终于要开花了，虽然这花是朵雄花。”

“闭嘴，傻野鸡。”

范丞丞是只凤凰，自盘古开天辟地起便诞生于世，和朱正廷岁数差不多。

“我是凤凰，不是野鸡！！！”

“就叫你野鸡，顶着鸡窝头，穿的花里胡哨的，野鸡野鸡野鸡！！！”

“哎，我这小暴脾气……”

“你再动我烧了你的鸡毛，让你变成烤火鸡。”

范丞丞一听，不敢动了，思来想去，还是讨好的说了一句，“是凤凰毛，不是鸡毛……”

……

管你凤凰毛还是鸡毛，一把火就都没了。

“哎呀，这小狐狸倒是越来越漂亮了……”

范丞丞笑眯眯夸着，伸出手想摸一摸，哪知还没碰到小狐狸的脸，就被咬了一口。

“嗷嗷嗷……”

“朱正廷，你家这只狐狸是属狗的吧，怎么还咬我呢……”

范丞丞飙着泪，心疼的嘬着手指，一脸委屈的控诉。

朱正廷翻个白眼，爱惜的把小狐狸抱在肩头，偏头亲着小狐狸的脸。

“要不说你傻野鸡，都是狐狸了怎么还能属狗呢。”

“智商欠费的傻野鸡，岁数都这么大了，以后谁要你啊。”

“听哥哥一句劝，多补点儿脑白金吧。”

“还有啊，用不着你替我解梦，你还是滚回玄武家，看着你的小心肝去吧。”

“恕不远送啊恕不远送……”

说完，朱正廷搂着小狐狸便走了。

范丞丞有点懵，他刚才是不是眼花了，那只狐狸，居然在嘲笑他(ಥ_ಥ)

一定是我睁眼的方式不对，一定是的一定是的。

刚满100岁的小狐狸，怕还是个小娃娃，怎么懂得嘲笑人呢。

范丞丞，你清醒一点。

05

朱正廷觉得自己越发不对劲了，若说前几天他梦见男人，是因为春梦作祟。

那么这几天他还在梦见那个男人，而且在梦境里做了不可言喻的事情，这该怎么解释。

梦里他们赤裸着身子，那人火热的指尖挑逗般划过自己身体的每一处，带来令人晕厥的战栗。

丝滑的锦被下是光裸的背脊，交缠的身子在被子里抵死缠绵，汗湿的发，火红的唇，滚烫的吻，黏腻的呻吟……

停停停，朱正廷，禁止想象。

朱正廷拍着自己的脸，往脸上泼了一捧水。

水滴顺着纤长的睫毛悄声滴落，朱正廷也不管脸上的水，哀号一声扑在床上，抱着软和的被子滚了两滚。

这到底是怎么了，发春了？？

可发春的是动物啊，他是神仙，怎么能发春呢。

我朱正廷是神仙，是玉帝那老头的祖宗，怎么可以发春呢。

更何况，发春的对象还是一个未曾见过面的人。

坐在一边的小狐狸笑眯眯舔着爪子，眼中闪过一丝狡黠的光。

自信的抬起爪子，小狐狸昂首阔步的走到朱正廷身边，用爪子扒开被子，果然，藏着一双清亮而无辜的眼。

小狐狸安抚似的摸着朱正廷的脸，狐狸脸凑过去，在朱正廷唇上啃了口。

这下小狐狸更开心了，笑得没了眼。

朱正廷也不在乎被吃了豆腐，反正是他的小狐狸，怎么啃他都愿意，啃哪儿他也无所谓。

一脚踢开被子，朱正廷把小狐狸搂到自己胸前，顺着狐狸毛，可怜兮兮的说，“坤坤，我不想再梦见他了……”

“我想梦见你，我的小狐狸……”

“我没发春，我真的没发春……”

“坤坤，你快长大，长大了我就娶了你。”

“不能这样，你是公狐狸，男孩子，不能说娶。”

“那这样，等你长大了，咱俩就结个姻缘。”

“拉钩上吊，一百年，不许变……”

朱正廷牵着小狐狸的前爪子，一直在抖三抖，似乎许下的是山盟海誓。

06

朱正廷最近终于舒坦点儿了，梦中的男人出现的次数逐渐减少，终于可以抱着他的小狐狸安安稳稳睡个美觉喽！

不过朱正廷心里居然有点惆怅，甚至有些期待，期待那个男人入梦。

甩着脑袋，朱正廷试图把脑子里疯狂的想发丢出去。

“坤坤，我们睡觉了……”

亲一口小狐狸，朱正廷把小狐狸温柔放在自己身侧，熄了灯。

听着耳边传来熟睡的鼾声，小狐狸摸着鼻子，似下了很大的决心一般。

小狐狸周身发出淡淡的白光，狐狸身躯渐渐伸长，伸长，最终幻化成一个人形。

琥珀色的瞳孔，饱满的红唇，左侧脸颊上的痣，正是出现在朱正廷梦中的男人。

蔡徐坤此时化成人身，没有狐狸毛包被着，白嫩的肌肤在黑暗中更显诱惑，那真真是一丝不挂。

都说狐族向来貌美，九尾狐族，狐族之首，那更是美得不可方物。

蔡徐坤还是九尾狐族的嫡系，狐王狐后的小儿子，容貌自然不是一个漂亮就能带过的。

不过现在我们的九尾狐族小皇子蔡徐坤，似乎有点冷，皱了皱鼻子。

嘶，没狐狸毛就是冷，人还没勾搭到手，可别先冻死了。

蔡徐坤掀开一角被子，一点一点拱着身子，悄咪咪把自己塞进朱正廷暖和的被窝。

啧，真温暖，还香喷喷的。

蔡徐坤惬意的弯着眸子，还发出两声哼唧声，十分满意自己的现状。

多亏这一百年来朱正廷天天喂蔡徐坤灵果，蔡徐坤才能这么早化成人身，不然等蔡徐坤化人身，等着去吧。

不过蔡徐坤还不能很好的在人身和狐狸身之间随意切换，这次他幻化成人，也算是误打误撞。

蔡徐坤盯着朱正廷恬静的睡颜，心都化了。

伸出粉嫩的舌头，蔡徐坤在朱正廷脸颊上舔了几口。

似乎觉得不太够，蔡徐坤索性蹭到朱正廷脸前，和他面对面。

舌尖试探性的触到朱正廷柔软的唇，见朱正廷没反应，蔡徐坤转着漂亮的眼珠，大胆的用舌尖扫着朱正廷的唇。

一圈又一圈，直到把朱正廷的唇舔得出了一层水光，蔡徐坤才卷起舌头。

蔡徐坤看着那亮晶晶的水光，不禁捂嘴偷笑。

脑袋再次伸向前，将自己的唇贴在朱正廷软嫩的唇上，温柔的辗转碾压，蔡徐坤觉得自己的心都快蹦出嗓子眼了。

调皮的小舌头推开紧闭的唇瓣，本想攫取更甜的汁液，却被牙齿挡在门外。

蔡徐坤多次尝试无果，只好悻悻的收回舌头，又在朱正廷唇角落下一个吻才作罢。

他睁开眼见的第一人，是朱正廷。

第一个喂他饭吃的人，是朱正廷。

第一个和他沐浴的人，是朱正廷。

第一个陪他睡觉的人，是朱正廷。

第一个对他说喜欢的人，是朱正廷。

第一个亲他的人，还是朱正廷。

而第一个，让他心动的人，就是朱正廷。

蔡徐坤自被抱来的那天起，身边全是朱正廷，喂他，抱他，亲他。

一切的一切，只要蔡徐坤在哪里，朱正廷就在哪里。

两人就像连体婴，一分一秒都不分开。

蔡徐坤对朱正廷动了情，他也不知道从什么时候开始。

可能第一眼的时候，又可能随着年岁渐长，蔡徐坤身边只有朱正廷一人，自然而然就生了感情。

不过管他呢，既然喜欢上了他，就得生生世世陪在他身边，不离不弃。

所以蔡徐坤才会让自己出现在朱正廷梦中，一丝丝的，渗入朱正廷的脑海，采撷着他的心。

朱正廷，既已许下誓言，便不可随意背弃，等我真正化人那天，就是你我相认之时。

07

百年一度的蟠桃盛宴到来，各路仙家纷至沓来，在天庭谈笑风生。

朱正廷作为仙界的巨头，蟠桃盛宴，必须得去，可他又讨厌那些阿谀奉承的脸。

苦着一张脸，朱正廷搂着小狐狸，还是慢吞吞去了。

人家参加蟠桃会是踩着云飞来的，朱正廷可不，不仅不踩云，还懒得走，蹬上不知哪儿冒出来的驴就跑。

“得儿~驾~”

“得儿~驾~”

“得儿~驾~”

不得不说，一神仙，一狐狸，一驴，还挺搭。

08

朱正廷到时，舞都已经跳了一半，朱正廷面不改色，大大方方坐在了范丞丞身边。

“我说，你这也忒光明正大了。”

范丞丞趁喝酒的间隙，小声说了一句。

“切，老头儿都没说一句话，你这只傻野鸡插什么嘴。”

“哎呦呵，我这是关心你。”

“哦，谢谢你的关心，我不需要。”

朱正廷皮笑肉不笑的说着，夹起一筷子肉就喂到小狐狸嘴边。

小狐狸露出尖利的牙，吃着肉，砸吧砸吧嘴，倒是开心。

范丞丞瞥见那牙齿，不免心有余悸，上次被那狐狸咬的痛仿如昨日。

别看狐狸小，咬人一把手。

论狐狸出手，谁与争锋。

欲与狐狸试比高，问过你妈有没有。

“怎么不去看看你家那只乌龟啊。”

朱正廷一边喂着狐狸，一边问。

“不着急，这不……”

话说到一半，范丞丞觉得有点不对劲。

乌龟，这踏马明明是玄武，玄武好吗。

“哥，这是玄武，不是乌龟。”

“哦，不是乌龟，是王八……”

“早说嘛，王八多好记。”

范丞丞，我……

09

朱正廷做梦也想不到，居然会有仙家给自己女儿提亲，提的人还是他朱正廷。

这踏马是脑子进水了，我可是有狐狸的人，不行不行，绝对不行。

玉帝摸着胡子，露出一个礼貌而不失尴尬的微笑，却死命的瞪着朱正廷，瞪得眼睛都快抽筋了。

“这位仙家想结亲，啊哈哈哈哈……”

“想和帝君结百年之好，这个结好有很多种可能嘛，也不一定非得求姻缘。”

“可我家小女自那日一见帝君便误了芳心，死活要嫁帝君。”

哦豁，这可怎么整，平白无故惹了桃花。

朱正廷怀里的小狐狸呲着牙，磨着爪子，即将暴怒狂走。

和他抢人可还行，做梦去吧。

“哎呀，帝君，帝君他老人家年岁太大了，不太合适吧。”

玉帝一脸心虚的瞟向朱正廷，却还是脸不红心不跳的说着大实话。

朱正廷面无表情捋着狐狸毛，早已在心里骂了一百遍。

死老头，又说我老，活腻了不是。

“是这样的，本帝君已经定好了姻缘，只待他长大就结亲。”

一语惊响四座人，众仙家有胡子的胡子抖，没胡子的头发抖，既没胡子又没头发的，眉毛抖。

“喏，就是本帝君怀里的这只小狐狸，等他成人，我们就结亲。”

“是吧，老头儿……”

朱正廷笑得纯良，却让玉帝生了一头冷汗。

玉帝颤着嘴角，捣蒜似的点着头。

“是是是是是是……”

“帝君怀里的狐狸乃是九尾狐族的小皇子，蔡徐坤，已和帝君定下姻缘。”

“帝君的姻缘已经定好，恐怕要拒绝仙家了。”

“可这狐狸是公的，生不出娃来呀。”

“本帝君随性而活，不喜拘束，既看上了他，便不会在意子孙的问题。”

朱正廷一本正经说着，似大彻大悟一般。

只有范丞丞和玉帝知道，哼，假正经，扯，你听他扯，你听他扯，你听他接着扯。

某只狐狸很嘚瑟，骄傲的蹲坐在朱正廷肩头，似在宣布主权。

“狐狸崽子不是你偷来的。”

范丞丞对于拆朱正廷的台，乐此不疲。

“闭嘴，傻野鸡，我没偷狐狸崽子。”

“你天天偷看那只王八我有说什么吗。”

“那是玄武玄武……”

“王八王八，在我眼里就是王八。”

到最后，一场蟠桃盛宴变成了朱正廷和范丞丞的斗嘴，不过没人敢制止，连玉帝都不敢。

这两位都是祖宗辈，惹不起的。

10

自朱正廷说了他要和小狐狸结亲，这小狐狸就一直处于兴奋状态。

此时，小狐狸呈大字型躺在床上，露出软软的白肚皮，悠闲的打着哈欠。

朱正廷侧卧着，一手支着头，一手戳着小狐狸的脸。

“你说你，兴奋什么，连人形都尚未化成，和你结亲，怕是要再等个几百年了。”

叹口气，朱正廷有点郁闷，好不容易来了个心仪的对象，还得等着。

小狐狸憋闷的撇开脸，滚着胖乎乎的身子，傲娇的扬起下巴，对未化人形这四个字格外敏感。

“正廷，看我给你带什么好东西来……”

范丞丞左手提着一坛酒，毫不客气坐在了椅子上。

“嗬，你还能带什么东西。”

朱正廷抱起小狐狸，满脸嫌弃。

“呦，王八……”

看见范丞丞肩膀上趴着的王八壳儿，朱正廷双眼顿时亮了起来。

范丞丞假笑着，再次强调，“这是玄武，不是王八。”

缩在壳儿里的justin探出个小脑袋，对王八这个称谓表示不满。

“都一样都一样……”

朱正廷摆摆手，坐在一旁，小狐狸蜷缩在他胸口，乖得不得了。

“把玄武家的小儿子拐了过来，可以啊，范丞丞。”

“小瞧你了，不过你这太过分了。”

“justin刚几十岁，配你太糟蹋。”

“朱正廷，蔡徐坤不也刚100岁，要我看，配你也糟蹋。”

“整个身子都埋土里一百米了，还学着人家小年轻，我想和小狐狸结亲，结亲。”

朱正廷不乐意了，撸起袖子就是干。

范丞丞吓得一个激灵，捞下肩膀上的justin，震天一句吼，“justin，喷水！！！！”

水是喷了，但没溅着朱正廷，全喷小狐狸身上了。

狐狸毛湿哒哒滴着水，蓬松的毛发瞬间蔫了下去，朱正廷心疼得要命，偏偏范丞丞笑得鬼哭狼嚎。

“啊哈哈哈哈……”

“啊哈哈哈哈……”

“落水狗啊落水狗……”

傻野鸡，爷爷我是九尾狐，不是狗，你看清楚。

蔡徐坤忿忿想着，不怀好意的瞪着范丞丞。

“让你欺负我的坤坤……”

“让你欺负我的坤坤……”

朱正廷眉一扬，指尖喷出火焰，化成流星朝范丞丞飞去。

“我的妈，朱正廷你是真的想烧我的毛啊。”

“我不想变成秃凤凰啊……”

“错了错了，正廷我错了，我不该嘲笑你的狐狸。”

“哪是落水狗，分明是落水的狐狸，落水的狐狸啊。”

“justin，喷水喷水喷水……”

11

一场闹剧在范丞丞灰头土脸，衣服被烧了多个窟窿后结束。

范丞丞拍着身上的灰，兴致勃勃的给朱正廷介绍那坛酒。

“这是我从玉帝老头那儿偷来的，他偷摸藏了几千年的好酒。”

“这个小老头，有喝的都不叫我们，还是靠我消息灵通，才能偷的来。”

“是是是，你是谁，上天入地，无所不能。”

朱正廷一脸冷漠夸着范丞丞，身体却很诚实的掀开酒盖。

顿时，酒香四逸，还没喝，便已有了醉意。

“好酒吧……”

“好酒好酒。”

两人肩膀一直在抖，笑开了花。

“咱们一起庆祝老铁树要开花。”

“庆祝庆祝，开花开花……”

“来来来，祝你和你家小狐狸，百年好合啊。”

“我也祝你和你家王八，早生贵子啊。”

范丞丞：这话我没法接……

12

一坛酒很快见了底，没了酒，范丞丞也不再逗留，晃着脑袋，揽过justin就跑。

朱正廷趴在桌子上，不时打着酒嗝，晶莹的眸子仿佛覆了一层清辉，双唇粉嫩，脸颊红润。

一看就是，喝多了。

朱正廷作为神仙，哪哪儿都挺好，唯一一个——没酒量，却特别爱喝酒。

酒量嘛，基本上，几杯倒。

小狐狸推了朱正廷半天，朱正廷都没醒，好奇的走近酒坛，踮起爪子，扒在酒坛边上。

轻轻嗅了嗅，小狐狸觉得味道居然还不错，伸出舌头舔了舔边缘的酒水。

“嘭”的一声，有什么东西在脑子里炸开。

小狐狸不管不顾，撒开爪子就跑，他现在心跳快得异常，浑身上下，没有一处不是滚烫的。

他需要一个可以让他冷静下来的地方，对，浴池。

有了目标，小狐狸跑得更快了，就像一阵疾风，卷到浴池边。

见到浴池，小狐狸嗷了一嗓子就扑了过去，四只爪子在水里扑腾着，十分喜感。

冰凉的水席卷着燥热的身躯，高温逐渐下降。

忽然，浴池里白光闪烁，等光黯淡下去，小狐狸不见了，留下的，是赤身裸体的蔡徐坤。

13

朱正廷又做了个短暂的梦，梦里还是那个男人，赤着身子浸在浴池，他笑意盈盈向他招手，说，“正廷，快来……”

朱正廷像被下了蛊，一步一步走向那个男人，在即将触碰到他时，朱正廷醒了。

醉意未醒，朱正廷闭眼敲着脑瓜儿，好像忘了什么重要的东西。

坤坤，对了，坤坤哪儿去了。

麻痹的思路瞬间畅通，他的小狐狸，他的坤坤呢。

一路上似有人在冥冥指引，朱正廷绕过一个又一个房间，迷迷糊糊的走到浴池。

浴池里清风浮动，纱幔飘荡，再细听，好像还有淅淅沥沥的水声。

朱正廷循着水声前行，小心翼翼的撩起纯白的纱幔，悄无声息的走着，走着，直到——隔着轻薄的纱，窥见那勾人的身姿。

虔诚的掀开纱幔的最后一角，朱正廷站在浴池边，望着那人光滑的脊背，还有背上那圆润的小水珠。

终是忍不住开口，打破这美好的寂静。

“你是谁……”

“你有看见我的小狐狸吗，我的坤坤。”

14

那人身子一僵，似是受了大惊吓，也顾不得没穿衣服，跳出浴池就想跑。

小狐狸没看见，倒是逮到一个贼。

朱正廷扯下纱幔，那纱幔像条长龙，一阵呼啸，丝线般缠绕在那人身上。

“哐当”一记重响，摔倒的声音清晰可闻，听那清脆的响声，朱正廷都替他疼。

蔡徐坤努力挣扎着，奈何法力相差太多，他刚满一百岁，面对朱正廷，毫无反击之力。

朱正廷晃悠到蔡徐坤身边，蹲下身，瞧着被裹成粽子模样的人，不厚道的笑了。

“啊哈，好大一只蚕宝宝，啊哈哈哈哈……”

蔡徐坤嘴角下撇，不放弃的扭着身子。

朱正廷，我以后一定不让你抱我了，你记着。

朱正廷止住笑，抬起蔡徐坤的下巴，是一张熟悉的脸，出现在他梦里的那个男人。

朱正廷有几秒钟的错愕，回神后登时被惊得花容失色，一溜烟飞到柱子后躲了起来。

“你你你……怎么是你……”

“我的……我的小狐狸呢……”

“我的……我的坤坤呢……”

“你你你……你给我藏哪儿去了……”

蔡徐坤无语望天，这东西缠得死紧，怎么挣都挣不开。

“你再不说，我烧了你的毛。”

他现在是人身，何来毛一说。

见朱正廷点着手指，蔡徐坤有点慌了，虽然没毛，头发还是有的。

“我知道小狐狸在哪儿……”

“在哪儿……”

“在这儿，我就是你的小狐狸，你的坤坤。”

“正廷，我是蔡徐坤，我可以化成人了。”

“可能你有点不敢相信，但我就是坤坤，专属于你的，独一无二的小狐狸。”

朱正廷震惊的眨着眼，消化着蔡徐坤的话。

所以他的小狐狸可以化人身了，所以一直入他梦的那个男人，是他的小狐狸？？！！

所以他可以亲亲抱抱举高高转圈圈，可以结亲，可以为所欲为了？！？！

这踏马是什么天大的喜事啊，啊哈哈哈哈！！！！

朱正廷笑得合不拢嘴，屁颠屁颠跑过去，解了蔡徐坤的束缚。

纱幔一开，蔡徐坤的裸体一览无遗。

蔡徐坤有些害羞，耳垂爬上淡淡的粉，扯着朱正廷的袖子一骨碌便滚进了浴池。

“正廷，自你第一天梦见我开始，我就可以化人了……”

“只是我还太小，不能在人身和狐狸身之间随意切换……”

“原本想人身稳定后再告诉你，没想到你今日就发现了。”

“你既已发现，我也不瞒你了……”

蔡徐坤在朱正廷耳边暧昧细语，湿热的气息扑在朱正廷耳根，引来一阵颤抖。

说话的同时，蔡徐坤的手也没闲着，潜入腰间，解开扣子，娴熟的脱下朱正廷的衣服，一件又一件，抛到浴池边。

不一会儿，朱正廷便和他一样——完全赤裸。

蔡徐坤将朱正廷堵到边壁处，惊人的凉意刺进皮肤，还在渐渐深入，身子却如火一般烧灼，热得不像话。

搂着朱正廷的腰，蔡徐坤把下巴抵在朱正廷的肩上，半眯着眼睛。

“我很早就想对你这样了……”

“对我怎样……”

“亲你……”

温柔的吻落在朱正廷的侧颈，肩头，锁骨。

蔡徐坤抬眼，凑近脸，鼻子和朱正廷相贴，红唇一张一合的说到，“还有，干你……”

衔住朱正廷的唇，蔡徐坤搂得越发紧了，又腾出一只手，蔡徐坤的手指从朱正廷的腰一直游走到他的后颈，而后抚摸着朱正廷的后颈，向自己拉近，加深这个吻。

朱正廷也不甘示弱，沾着水珠的双臂搭在蔡徐坤的肩膀上，唇上反复研磨着，撕咬着。

有人悄悄打开了牙关，让两条灵活的小舌在腔内纠缠嬉戏，时而卷在一起，时而孟浪的搔刮着内壁。

两人也不知吞下了多少对方的口水，却还是有几缕银丝流出嘴角，蜿蜒而下，落到锁骨，乳尖，然后神不知鬼不觉的滴到水里，荡开一朵秘色的花。

一吻结束，双唇瑰丽而红肿。

蔡徐坤胸膛剧烈起伏，又欺身上前，吻住朱正廷的唇。

“正廷，你真美……”

“哪儿都美，眼睛，鼻子，唇……”

蔡徐坤直视着朱正廷的眼，那双眼因情动蒙上了薄薄的水雾，睫毛也粘上了水，盈盈秋水，不过而已。

谁说他是狐狸，明明朱正廷才是狐狸。

蔡徐坤低吼一声，舔舐着朱正廷的耳廓。

朱正廷的身子以肉眼可见的速度变粉，瘫软在蔡徐坤怀中，一手虚挂在蔡徐坤腰间，一手捂着唇，不让那诱人的呻吟逸出口。

“别挡着，我想听。”

蔡徐坤在朱正廷耳边吹着气，扯下朱正廷堵在唇上的手，放在唇边，一个接一个的吮唆着朱正廷的发软手指。

“别，坤坤……”

“啊……”

无力的呻吟声骤然响起，蔡徐坤箍着朱正廷的手腕，使其背在身后，精准的咬住了朱正廷脆弱的喉咙。

先用牙齿细细的咬着白嫩的肌肤，再用唇嘬开艳丽的花朵，一个又一个，遍布朱正廷白雪般的身躯。

朱正廷因姿势的原因，不得已弯起腰，把自己更近一步的，送到蔡徐坤口中。

蔡徐坤的舌沿朱正廷的锁骨向下舔去，留下一路湿滑的痕迹。

最后，停在发硬的乳头上，蔡徐坤的舌头打着转，舔食着那颗圆润的红豆，又用尖锐的牙齿啃咬，带来刺痛感。

“呜……坤坤……”

朱正廷呜咽着，他身上好似有一团火，烧得他难受，巨大的空虚包裹着他的身体，他想要更多更多。

蔡徐坤听着朱正廷的呻吟，也没停下手里的动作。

左手捏着另一个乳头，坏心的转圈揉搓，按下，直到红硬得如樱桃一般，蔡徐坤才住了手。

朱正廷大口喘着气，双腮酡红，眸子里闪着点点泪花，似一滩春水，缠在蔡徐坤身上。

“正廷，你真的很美。”

“这么美的你，只能属于我……”

蔡徐坤的唇温柔的拂过朱正廷的脸颊，爱惜说着。

蔡徐坤也不知从哪儿弄来一条丝带，趁朱正廷沉浸在情欲中，紧紧绑住朱正廷的手腕，又打开朱正廷的腿，手心暧昧的在朱正廷股间滑动着。

这下，你就是我的了，任我宰割。

“坤坤，你想……做什么……”

朱正廷不安的扭着身子，可他浑身无力，根本动弹不了。

“一会儿你就知道了，正廷。”

“我想干你……”

“把你干到身子发软，干到哭，干到你求我。”

“想干你想到发疯了，正廷。”

蔡徐坤舔着朱正廷的唇，说着轻佻的话，偏生一脸纯真。

身下那肉棒已涨得发紫，叫嚣着要释放，可蔡徐坤知道，现在还不行，他要做足前戏，然后再好好喂饱它。

无论是他的下身，还是朱正廷的后面那张娇俏的小嘴，他都要好好喂饱，一点一点的，绝不浪费。

朱正廷的下身已经挺立起来，无处发泄，憋得难受。

蔡徐坤的手抚上朱正廷的会阴，向前探索，摸到饱满的阴囊。

“嗯……哈……”

朱正廷颤抖着身子发出难耐的呻吟，双手握拳，眼神迷离。

“啊……坤坤……”

蔡徐坤的手顺着阴囊，爬上粗壮的阴茎，到达龟头。

手指不安分的搔着龟头的顶端，又坏心眼的堵住尿道孔，引来朱正廷的战栗。

“呜……坤坤……”

“你别……你别欺负我……”

朱正廷哽咽说着，下身难受到爆炸，可他只能扭着柔软的腰，讨好的祈求蔡徐坤。

“我怎么会欺负你呢……”

蔡徐坤移开手指，低下头，唇温柔的含住朱正廷的龟头，用温暖的口腔包裹着那粗大的阳物。

“啊……坤坤……你……”

滔天的快感涌来，朱正廷被这快感激得说不出一句话，只能像滞留在沙滩里的鱼，喘着粗气。

稚嫩的内壁被阳物刮得生疼，蔡徐坤眨着眼，缓慢的，一点点的吞下。

龟头抵在蔡徐坤的喉咙深处，好似在挤压着蔡徐坤的胃，带来一阵恶心感。

红唇被阳物撑开，口水不经意识便由龟头滴答流下，湿润着粗大的阴茎。

蔡徐坤感觉自己有些适应了那物的存在，摸着棒身，小心吞吐起来。

脑袋在黑色的草地上起伏，红唇包着紫黑的肉棒，上下吞吐，格外淫艳。

“嗯……坤……坤坤……”

“啊……”

“嗯……哈……”

朱正廷大脑一片空白，潮水般的快感冲击着他，让他无法思考。

“啊……”

忽然，传来一声满足而压抑的呻吟，朱正廷在蔡徐坤口里射了精。

蔡徐坤松了口，疲软的阴茎从蔡徐坤嘴里滑出，蔡徐坤唇角还留有白浊的精液，揽过朱正廷，覆上他的唇，蔡徐坤将精液渡他一半。

朱正廷在蔡徐坤的唇离开后乖乖吞下精液，又伸出舌头舔舔自己的唇，似在回味。

“正廷，准备好了吗……”

“我要干你了……”

蔡徐坤的双腿撑开朱正廷大腿内侧，冰凉的水瞬间汹涌而至，让朱正廷混沌的脑子出现一丝清醒。

“坤坤……你……”

“我现在不想听你讲话，一会儿有你说的。”

堵上朱正廷的唇，蔡徐坤一手暧昧的摩挲着朱正廷被绑的手腕，一手在朱正廷股间探秘。

触到柔软的小穴，蔡徐坤眼中闪过隐晦的光，手指调皮的在小穴周围爱抚着，忽然伸出食指，像条长蛇，钻进隐蔽的穴口。

朱正廷身子一僵，奈何唇被堵住，发不出任何声音。

蔡徐坤的食指弯曲着向前，穴内的媚肉极力挤压着他的手指，让他不得不费些力气去开拓前路。

伸入一指都这么紧，蔡徐坤不敢想象，自己那物要进去，得多么舒服。

蔡徐坤好心放开了朱正廷的唇，瞧着他泪湿的眼眶，在他眉心落下一吻。

“坤坤……我不舒服……”

“不要慌，等一会儿，一会儿你就舒服了。”

蔡徐坤安慰着朱正廷，悄悄退出食指，又狠狠撞了进去。

“啊……”

朱正廷被撞出了呻吟，不等回神，凶猛而连续的撞击一波接着一波。

“啊……哈……”

“嗯……啊……啊……”

朱正廷止不住的呻吟，小穴渐渐有了水声，穴口也变得更加柔软，蔡徐坤又加了一指进去，缓慢却有力的抽插着朱正廷的小穴。

“坤坤……哈……”

“嗯……啊……”

“嗯……哈……”

蔡徐坤的手指沾满了淫液，却被水流冲净，这让蔡徐坤不满，咬着朱正廷的乳头，手下更加用力。

“啊……坤坤……别……”

“别……”

“嗯……嗯……”

朱正廷闭眼，承受着手指侵入小穴，内壁紧缩的快感。

终于，蔡徐坤停下了手，扶正朱正廷的身子，将穴口对准肉棒，火热的龟头陷在穴口处，不用看也知道多么硕大，让朱正廷有了惧意。

蔡徐坤没着急把肉棒送进去，反而让龟头碾压着那柔软的穴口，直到朱正廷的腿难受的勾着他的腰，龟头才抵着小穴，缓缓推开穴口。

“嗯……”

蔡徐坤掐着朱正廷的腰，不让朱正廷乱跑，朱正廷太紧了，即使提前做了扩张，也还是太紧了。

朱正廷皱着眉，喘息呻吟着，尽量调整好姿势迎接蔡徐坤的到来，蔡徐坤的肉棒太大了，让他无所适应。

两人额头冒着汗，却无暇顾及。

蔡徐坤的肉棒缓慢而坚定的开拓着朱正廷的身子，小穴被粗大的肉棒撑开，没有一丝褶皱，就像一张小嘴，咬住蔡徐坤的肉棒。

还差一点，就差一点了。

蔡徐坤拉起朱正廷，让他坐在他怀里，由于体位的原因，朱正廷的小穴终于彻底的吃进了蔡徐坤的肉棒。

朱正廷在蔡徐坤怀里颤抖着，红唇微张，想说话却说不出一个完整的字，下面被撑得很紧，要撕裂般的充实。

“别害怕，动一动就好了。”

蔡徐坤柔情的亲着朱正廷的唇，又亲着他的锁骨，伸出舌头舔着朱正廷的乳头，希望他可以放松。

双手扶住朱正廷的腰，稍稍抬起便狠命压下去，一次又一次，交合处传来清晰的碰撞声。

“啊……啊……”

“嗯……哈……”

朱正廷跨坐在蔡徐坤怀里，上下颠簸，柔软的腰身弯成各种优美的弧度，小穴经过一番抽插，也流出淫液，润滑着蔡徐坤的肉棒。

虽然小穴还在艰难的吞吐着蔡徐坤的肉棒，比起开始，已经顺畅了不少。

蔡徐坤喜欢捉弄朱正廷，尤其是在床底这种事情上。

时而九浅一深操着，时而次次操到底，蔡徐坤更喜欢操到深处拿龟头研磨，惹得朱正廷泪水涟涟。

“呜……坤坤……”

“太大了……又太硬了……”

“慢一点……慢一点……”

朱正廷一边呻吟，一边哭诉。

蔡徐坤的肉棒过于粗硬，让他不能完全适应。

蔡徐坤听后，在朱正廷肩头落下细碎的吻，托起朱正廷的腰，感受着软肉挤压棒身的快感。

“啵”的一声，蔡徐坤的肉棒脱离了朱正廷的小穴，小穴湿哒哒的，一张一合流着淫水，拉成淫丝滴在龟头上，汇成小小一滩水，沿着龟头一路蜿蜒，湿润着蔡徐坤的肉棒。

龟头抵在穴口，陷入一点便退出，又不时在穴外画着圈圈，就是不插进去。

“嗯……坤坤……”

“我……我难受……”

“你……你进来，好不好……”

朱正廷的小穴在蔡徐坤的龟头上蹭来蹭去，想让小穴吞下那根棒子，奈何二者尺寸相差过大，刚吸吮到龟头的前端，龟头便滑落到穴外，一次次的挫败，让朱正廷的小穴更加瘙痒，他急需一  
根肉棒来填满他的空虚。

“正廷乖，是不是饿了，你看你身下的小嘴，很饥渴呢。”

“唔……坤坤，我要我要……”

“你要什么……”

蔡徐坤凑到朱正廷耳边，撕咬着他的耳垂，循循诱导着。

“我要你……”

“我要你操我……”

朱正廷眸子水润，眼角挂着泪，想去搂蔡徐坤的脖子，可手被绑着，只好蹭着蔡徐坤的胸，用手指拨弄着他的乳头。

“我要你，坤坤，我要你操我……”

蔡徐坤受不住朱正廷的话，狠狠按下朱正廷的臀，肉棒瞬间便贯穿了朱正廷。

“啊啊啊……”

朱正廷被突然的快感惊得大叫，手肘攀上蔡徐坤的肩，小声低喘着。

蔡徐坤的肉棒次次插到底，按下朱正廷的臀时，也挺起自己的身子，让小穴和肉棒能深深契合。

如果可以，蔡徐坤希望朱正廷的小穴把他的阴囊也吃下去，完全吃进去，不留一点缝隙。

龟头探入小穴的最深处，旋转研磨，龟棱刮着小穴的内壁，开拓疆土，却让朱正廷的身子酸软无力，只能伏在蔡徐坤身前不断呻吟。

蔡徐坤做着小幅度抽插，掰开朱正廷白嫩的臀肉，露出那隐秘的小穴，小穴被操的有些红肿，穴口的软肉一缩一缩箍着粗大的肉棒，穴边渗着亮晶晶的淫液，让肉棒能更顺利的做着活塞运动。

一挺肉棒，小穴便如色情的小嘴一般张开，缩着媚肉吞咽那巨物，抽回肉棒，小穴便缴得更紧，生怕肉棒离开。

捞起软成烂泥的朱正廷，蔡徐坤就着插入的姿势站起身，身上的水因蒸发带来凉意，朱正廷不禁瑟缩着脖子，小穴缠着肉棒，越发用力。

稳住朱正廷的身子，蔡徐坤扶着朱正廷的胯骨，一振一振的挺送肉棒，每次肉棒没根，都会传来耻骨相撞的响声，夹杂着淫糜的水声，在寂静的浴池中格外清晰。

淫液顺着穴口流出，又随着抽插的肉棒沾湿了两人的秘处，多余的淫液滴滴答答落到地面，大多淫液被快速的抽插卷成白色的泡沫，黏在红肿的穴口。

朱正廷被蔡徐坤顶得软成一团，除了呻吟再无其他可干。

蔡徐坤撞击的力度逐渐大了，肉棒蛮横的在柔软的小穴内横冲直撞，搅的朱正廷腔内天翻地覆。

朱正廷被操的浑身无力，身子不受控制的向前倒去，却被蔡徐坤中途拦下。

蔡徐坤抱住朱正廷的腰，把他揽在身前，两人前胸贴着后背，身下做着剧烈的运动。

支离破碎的呻吟从唇里逸出，朱正廷倒在蔡徐坤怀里，被绑的双手弯在胸前，无力的承受着蔡徐坤一波又一波凶猛的撞击，他觉得自己都要被操烂了。

“唔……坤坤……”

“坤坤……不……不要了……”

“要被操坏了……”

“怎么会呢，操不坏的。”

“正廷这么厉害，操不坏的。”

蔡徐坤舔着朱正廷的后颈，在他耳边柔柔细语。

火热的手贴着朱正廷的腰侧，蔡徐坤开始冲刺，频率一次比一次快，力度也一次比一次大，顶的朱正廷快要飞了出去。

“啊啊啊啊……”

“啊啊……哈……”

“坤坤……啊……”

随着一声高昂的呻吟，蔡徐坤在朱正廷体内射了精，滚烫的精液像火焰般流窜在朱正廷腔内，惹得朱正廷不停挣扎。

蔡徐坤用力掐住朱正廷的腰不让他乱动，直到射完精，才放开手，转而搂住朱正廷的身子，下巴抵在他的肩头微微喘息。

朱正廷仰着头，喉结一缩又一缩，眸子氤氲着雾气，鼻头也有些红，嗓子由于接连不断的呻吟变得沙哑，被绑的手腕也因高潮时的挣扎擦上红痕。

蔡徐坤并未退出朱正廷的身子，心疼的亲了亲朱正廷汗湿的鬓角，解了丝带，爱怜的摩挲着朱正廷发红的手腕。

温柔的将朱正廷放倒在湿滑的地面，蔡徐坤双手撑在朱正廷腰间两侧，伏下身子，亲着朱正廷的唇。

巨物在朱正廷体内渐渐苏醒，肿胀充实的感觉再次袭来，朱正廷模糊不清的“嗯嗯”着，攥起拳头打在蔡徐坤胸前，可力气太小，反而像在挠痒痒。

蔡徐坤松开朱正廷红艳的唇，在他耳边调笑，“正廷不要着急，说好了喂饱你，就一定会好好的喂饱你。”

说着，站起身抽出朱正廷体内的肉棒，肉棒已经苏醒，叫嚣的抬着头，棒身沾着黏腻的淫水，色情而淫艳。

朱正廷见着蔡徐坤的巨物，害羞的闭眼，又将胳膊搭在额前，掩饰着内心的羞怯。

蔡徐坤也不拆破朱正廷，蹲下来，双眼火热的注视着那被操的发狠的小穴。

朱正廷的小穴是真的被操的有些狠了，因着蔡徐坤肉棒巨大的关系，到现在也不能合上，带着淫水一吸一合的收缩着，小穴边缘的软肉红肿，粘着白色的泡沫，看起来十分淫荡。

蔡徐坤拉近朱正廷的身子，将朱正廷的下身扯得更开，笑着伸出舌头，舔着小穴周围的泡沫和淫水。

朱正廷身子紧绷，呼吸急促，从嘴里勉强挤出断断续续的话。

“坤坤……别……”

“别……别舔那里……”

蔡徐坤佯装听不见，自顾自的舔着小穴，带起一阵水声。

伸出舌尖探到穴口，在穴口画着圆圈，足够湿润后，蔡徐坤才将舌尖深入小穴里，浅尝着小穴内部。

“滋滋”的水声响起，蔡徐坤的舌头沾满了淫水，卷起舌头，蔡徐坤压在朱正廷身上，吻着朱正廷的唇，将淫液送进朱正廷的口中。

“正廷，这是你的味道……”

“你的味道真美味，你尝尝……”

朱正廷伸出舌头和蔡徐坤纠缠着，交换着彼此的气息和口水。

“正廷，我想操你……”

“狠狠的操你……”

说着，蔡徐坤折起朱正廷的腿，一鼓作气冲进了朱正廷的小穴内。

“嗯……啊……”

朱正廷沙哑着呻吟，白皙的裸体随着蔡徐坤的冲撞而摇晃着，双腿搭在蔡徐坤的肩膀上，脚尖蜷缩，小穴缩得越来越紧，阳物也挺立胀大，渴望着释放。

蔡徐坤却堵住朱正廷的阳物，一挺一挺的送着肉棒。

“坤坤……难受……”

“呜……想……想射……”

朱正廷睫毛上挂着泪，声音因委屈而呜咽。

“正廷，你叫我哥哥，我就让你射。”

蔡徐坤趴在朱正廷耳边，诱惑说，“叫我哥哥……”

你踏马这什么恶趣味，也不看看你的年纪，刚刚一百岁，怎么当我哥哥。

朱正廷愤愤不平，偏过头，咬着唇不说一言。

蔡徐坤也不急，只是身下的力度更狠了，操的朱正廷腔内翻卷，硬生生被逼出了泪。

“坤坤……我……我叫……”

朱正廷终是忍不住投降，蔡徐坤的巨物快把他撞散架了，若是再不说，怕是见不到明天的太阳。

“嗯……哈……”

“哥哥……”

“哥哥……让我射吧……”

“好哥哥，坤坤，我的好坤坤哥哥，让我射吧……”

朱正廷红着眼眶委屈说着，却惹来蔡徐坤更猛烈的进攻。

“啊啊……坤坤，你说……你说好的……”

“叫你哥哥……就……”

“就……让我射……射的……”

“嗯……啊哈……”

“没错，我是这样说的。”

“不过不是现在，你要等我，和我一起射。”

蔡徐坤坏笑着，舔舐着朱正廷的锁骨，卖力侵占着朱正廷的身子。

蔡徐坤，我以后再也不相信你了，这是朱正廷被操晕之前，内心唯一的想法。

朱正廷不记得他们做了多少次，只知道浴池内满是他们暧昧的痕迹，水中，地面上，柱子前，纱幔里……

踏马的，刚刚一百岁的小狐狸，精力怎么这么旺盛，天天吃的是什么东西。

天天吃的什么东西，当然都是朱正廷喂的东西。

15

朱正廷醒来时，已经是晚上，天知道蔡徐坤抱着他做到了何时。

浑身酸痛乏力，尤其是腰，酸软难耐，下体倒还行，可能是涂过药，没有想象中的难受。

“坤坤，坤坤……”

得了，喉咙也哑了。

朱正廷叹口气，纵欲过度啊纵欲过度，这就是纵欲过度的下场。

可坤坤不在身边，他得去找他，去找他的小狐狸。

朱正廷想，还是挣扎着下了床，脚还没挨到地，蔡徐坤便进来了，穿着一身白，端着饭菜，乖巧的眨着眼，坐在他床边。

蔡徐坤无辜卡巴着眼，舀了一勺粥，放在嘴边吹凉，送到朱正廷唇边。

“正廷乖，吃饭。”

朱正廷愣愣的瞅着蔡徐坤，听话的张开嘴，咽下那香滑的粥。

有点不对劲，好像忘了什么，什么呢……

吃完饭，蔡徐坤掀开锦被钻进了被窝，窝在朱正廷身上，双手贴心的揉捏着朱正廷酸软的腰。

偶尔透过宽松的衣服，可以窥见朱正廷身上密密麻麻的吻痕，这时蔡徐坤就会满足的叹息一声，舒服的眯着眼睛，靠在朱正廷肩头。

“正廷，昨天把你操太狠了，我错了。”

“下次不会这样了……”

“下次我轻一点，轻一点……”

朱正廷盯着蔡徐坤那澄澈的眼，也不忍心怪他，罢了罢了，谁让蔡徐坤是他的小狐狸呢，宠着就宠着吧。

“不用揉了，过两天自然就好了，都这么晚了，睡觉吧。”

朱正廷转过身子，亲亲蔡徐坤的脸颊，柔声说，“睡觉吧，坤坤，我的小狐狸。”

16

朱正廷不知道的是，他被压一事，早已化作流云，散布在仙界，而罪魁祸首正是——范丞丞。

彼时朱正廷身子已经好利索了，手指烦躁的敲着桌面，瞪着那个蹲在角落，后怕摸着王八壳儿的男人。

“呦，范丞丞，死肥鸡，胆子大了啊。”

“你爷爷我被压一事也值得你散播出去……”

“活的不耐烦了吧，还是想提前掉鸡毛啊。”

“看你和你的王八相处的也挺融洽的，怎么只长岁数不长脑子呢。”

“就是，只长岁数不长脑子的死肥鸡……”

蔡徐坤在一旁帮腔，奚落着范丞丞。

俗话说，过气的凤凰不如鸡，大概就是这个意思。

“我这不是为你好，你被压了，就没人打你的注意，打你小狐狸的主意了。”

“就算我没被压，也没人敢打我狐狸的主意。”

“就是就是，没人敢打我的主意。”

嗬，这一唱一和的，真当你们是说相声的。

“我这一说，不让你的小狐狸出名了吗，刚刚一百岁，就能化成人，还能把你压在身下，牛逼哄哄啊。”

范丞丞反驳着，理不直气还挺壮。

傻野鸡，岁数大，不仅傻，还很肥。

朱正廷撇嘴，扔出个火球就开战。

“我的妈，朱正廷你哪儿搞过来这么大的火球……”

“妈呀，我错了我错了……”

“justin，喷水淹死他们……”

“老子不干了，打不过还跑不过嘛。”

最终，范丞丞因逃跑而落败。

17

蔡徐坤已化成人，便要如约与他结亲，还要去九尾狐族提亲。

提亲，是个重要而严肃的事情。

这些日子天天和蔡徐坤腻歪，都差点忘了正事。

朱正廷原本想挑个好日子去九尾狐族提亲，没想到狐王狐后居然来了，还带着一大堆东西。

“徐坤能这么早化成人身，全靠帝君的功劳啊。”

“是啊，徐坤能得到帝君的青睐，是他修来的福气。”

“徐坤就托付给帝君了，还望帝君能喜欢啊。”

“是啊，一切帝君喜欢就好。”

……

朱正廷在狐王狐后走后也没太明白，所以这意思就是。

不用提亲直接结亲呗，啊哈哈哈哈，直接结亲，真踏马爽，可把我牛逼坏了，叉会儿腰。

18

朱正廷和蔡徐坤偷偷结了亲，谁也没通知，就他们两个人。

范丞丞知道后，气得吹胡子瞪眼，又难过的摸着王八壳儿。

“justin，你什么时候可以化人啊……”

“justin，早点化啊，哥哥我着急……”

“呜呜呜，justin，那两个不要脸的天天秀恩爱，等你化人后，咱俩也秀……”

缩在壳儿里的justin斜着眼，吐着泡泡，算是默许了。

19

在一个夜黑风高的晚上，玉帝拎着衣服，踱着脚步，溜到藏酒的地窖，兴奋的打开酒窖。

忽然，一阵怒吼划破天际。

“哪个天杀的，偷你玉帝爷爷的酒！！！！”

“天杀的给我滚出来，把你玉帝爷爷的酒还回来！！”

“不要脸，偷酒贼……”

“啊啊啊啊啊，我的好酒！！！”

20

某天，朱正廷和蔡徐坤完事后，朱正廷埋在蔡徐坤臂弯里，抬起头，啄了口蔡徐坤的唇。

“坤坤，我要坦白一件事……”

“就是你……真的是我偷来的。”

“你出生那天，我看你太漂亮了，就……”

“就控制不住，偷过来了。”

“其实也不算偷吧……”

“毕竟我是光明正大的拿了过来……”

朱正廷可怜巴巴的望着蔡徐坤，一脸真诚。

蔡徐坤在朱正廷额头落下一吻，抱紧朱正廷。

“没关系……”

“在我心里，你没偷狐狸崽子。”

你没偷狐狸崽子，只是偷了我的心而已。

END


End file.
